Día Lluvioso
by Kari Mnjrz
Summary: Un lugar marcado de tristeza puede convertirse en un buen lugar para crear nuevas y mejores historias.


Holis de nuevo!

Acabo de terminar de escribir esto... xD así que espero les guste, lo escribí de rápido y la inspiración llegó gracias a **Yorgelis Avila** por publicar una imagen en el grupo **KakaSaku Spanish** en facebook y pedir un fic sobre ello jaja así que aquí está!

Espero les guste y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo ... perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía :3

Los personajes no son mios... solamente la historia. Teniendo eso en cuenta les dejaré esto y me iré lentamente

OoOoOoOoOoO

Día Lluvioso

Y ahí estaba ella, recargando su delicado, pequeño y frágil cuerpo sobre un muro color naranja a las afueras de la aldea.

Llovía, pero a ella no parecía importarle mojarse, se abrazaba a ella misma para evitar el notorio tembloteó que provocaba el frio.

No la había visto de frente, pero sabía que tenía la mirada apagada y perdida en algún punto a lo lejos, la misma mirada que ponía al estar sola, o al pensar que estaba sola.

Un paraguas descansaba cerrado a un costado, ni siquiera lo había abierto.

-De nuevo lo espera – Susurró

El peligris la observaba tras de ella, sus ojos negros claramente denotaban dolor, tristeza.

¿Qué era eso? En contadas ocasiones podía sentir empatía por alguien más, pero con ella siempre lo sintió.

Le dolía verla de tal modo, le dolía que no fuera correspondida, algo dentro de él se estrujaba y simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella cubriéndola con la sombrilla roja que él llevaba.

-La mayoría de personas tratan de huir de la lluvia ¿Nadie te dijo que las sombrillas se utilizan para cubrirse de ella?

-¡Sensei¡ - Agradecía que lloviera en ese momento, así no se notaban sus hinchados ojos verdes por tanto llorar.

-Te vas a resfriar si sigues mojándote.

-No se preocupe, sensei. Estaba disfrutando de la lluvia – Mintió.

-Hmm

…

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la lluvia poco a poco disminuía.

-Lamento que él no haya vuelto aún. – Se escapó de los labios del peligris, apenas en un susurró pero que Sakura escuchó perfectamente.

Su garganta se cerró y su estómago se oprimió.

-Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso.

-No. No, sensei, no se disculpe… - Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo – Esto ya debería terminar.

-Tu eres la única que decide en ese asunto, Sakura.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se aferró al brazo de su ex profesor.

-Gracias sensei -

-¿Hmm?

-Usted siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha apoyado cada que lo necesito.

-Y siempre lo seguiré haciendo – La miró.

-Incluso cuando no se acerca y piensa que no lo sé. – Volvió a sonreírle cerrando los ojos.

Kakashi no se esperaba eso, realmente ella había mejorado mucho.

Siempre creyó que ella no sabía de su presencia pero estaba equivocado. Era buena, su niña había crecido y era realmente buena.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, soltó la sombrilla y con su mano libre tocó su cabello, despeinándolo.

-Aah ¡Sensei! Suficiente mal se veía mi cabello mojado como para que lo despeine aún más.

El peligris soltó una carcajada

-¡Hey! No se ría – de un rápido movimiento Sakura despeinaba la cabellera peligris – Así está mejor, creo que le queda bien, se ve más apuesto.

-¿Hmm? Pero si yo siempre he sido apuesto.

-Bueno…

-Sakura…

Ella ahora reía fuertemente – Claro que sí Kakashi, solo que con esa mascara cubriéndole la mitad de la cara no se puede decir mucho que digamos….

-¿La máscara? ¿Sabes por qué la uso?

-…. – La pelirrosa esperaba que siguiera.

-Bueno pues…. La uso porque soy muy apuesto y tener a tantas chicas rodeándome era molesto. – Bromeó para hacerla reír y lo logró.

-Debía suponer que diría algo así, Sensei. Aunque debo de admitir que a Naruto y a mí nos sigue dando curiosidad conocer su rostro, tantos años y aún no lo conocemos. – Hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, si te portas bien posiblemente en algún descuido mío lo puedas ver – Volvió a sacudir su cabello y ella levemente se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Sensei, por todo.

Pasaron un par de minutos solo mirándose, la lluvia casi se iba por completo.

-Sakura, ¿Nadie te dijo que las sombrillas son para cubrirse de la lluvia?

-Sensei, si sigue bajo la lluvia se va a resfriar.

-Tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos irnos.

-¿Sensei?... ¿Mañana podemos volver a este lugar? Tal vez podríamos tener un día de campo ¡Qué dice?

-¿Pasarás tiempo con tu viejo sensei?

-No es viejo y sí, hace tiempo que no salimos ¿Qué dice?

-Mañana a la misma hora

Ambos sonrieron y tomados del brazo se alejaron del lugar. Un lugar que de ahora en adelante contaría otra historia menos triste. Ella había decidido ya no esperar más.


End file.
